1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a backstop net assembly for use in combination with a basketball hoop assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backstop net assembly for collecting and gathering errant basketball shots entering spatial regions adjacent to a backboard of a basketball hoop assembly for easy retrieval purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A player engaging in the sport of basketball typically shoots, throws or propels a basketball with general projectile motion toward a basketball hoop assembly from an infinite number of possible locations around a basketball hoop assembly. Each shot, having general projectile motion, has a certain vertical component of motion, a certain horizontal component of motion, and often a certain lateral component of motion, and is typically aimed at either a horizontally-oriented, targeted rim of the basketball hoop assembly or a vertically-oriented backboard of a basketball hoop assembly, which backboard is adjacent or behind the rim for banking shots into the rim. A skilled player often can often shoot the basketball in such a manner so as to consistently hit the target, or propel the basketball so that it enters the targeted rim at some point along its trajectory. Should the shot basketball hit its target or enter the targeted rim, the player has achieved a basket and the basketball is typically directed via a basketball net of the basketball hoop assembly in a general downward motion for retrieval either by the player who shot the basketball or by other basketball players for re-executing the described procedure.
It is noted that basketball players often shoot, propel or throw basketball shots in a general projectile motion toward basketball hoop assemblies from an extreme anterior viewpoint thus visualizing a typical vertically-oriented backboard having either an arcuate or straight superior backboard border and straight lateral backboard borders are readily viewable. Further, it is noted that during play, a basketball player will frequently shoot a basketball in such a manner that the basketball will miss its targeted rim or targeted backboard and enter the open regions adjacent to the backboard borders. Such errant basketball shots thus often become cumbersome and time-consuming to retrieve. Further, it is noted that basketball hoop assemblies are often set up on playgrounds or in areas where errant shots can cause damage to various valuables located in or around the open regions surrounding a basketball hoop assembly. In light of the deleterious or burdensome effects of frequently experienced errant basketball shots, a number of apparatuses and devices have been developed in an effort to help collect, catch, and often return basketball shots, errant or otherwise, to the basketball player. In this regard, the prior art teaches a variety of basketball collection and/or retrieval apparatuses and devices, some of which are described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,319 (""319 Patent), which issued to Krumholz, discloses a Convertible Sports Stand Construction. The Convertible Sports Stand Construction comprises a frame which has spaced-apart support members adapted to reset upon a supporting surface, a net extending between the support members, and a backboard carrying a basketball goal hoop supported between the support members above the net. The backboard may be adjustably rotated horizontally between a vertical position and a horizontal position, whereby the basketball goal hoop can be positioned to extend horizontally or vertically.
It will thus be seen that the ""319 Patent does not teach the use of a backstop net assembly in combination with a basketball hoop assembly, which backstop net assembly comprises a multi-socketed mounting block attachable to the basketball hoop assembly, a plurality of net extension rods removably insertable in the mounting block, and a basketball-gathering net attachable to the net extension rods for catching, collecting and gathering errant basketball shots for easy retrieval by basketball players or for preventing basketball landings in regions adjacent to the basketball hoop assembly. It will be further seen that the ""319 Patent does not teach a backstop net assembly kit for outfitting existent basketball hoop assemblies so that basketball players may selectively outfit basketball hoop assemblies for catching, collecting and/or gathering errant basketball shots for easier basketball retrieval. Further, it is noted that the ""319 Patent does not teach a backstop net assembly, which is sized and shaped to be concentrical with the superior border and lateral borders of a typical vertically-oriented backboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,875 (""875 Patent), which issued to Joseph, discloses a Portable Basketball Retrieval Apparatus. The Portable Basketball Retrieval Apparatus comprises a vertically-extensible and collapsible support frame, support arms pivotally connected to the support frame, and netting material attached to the support arms for retrieving and collecting shot basketballs and a chute permanently secured to the netting material for directing retrieved basketballs therethrough to a guideway. The apparatus is adapted for use with a post-mounted or wall-mounted backboard or alternatively, with a backboard member, which is removably secured to the top of the support frame in a position substantially the same vertical plane as the support frame.
It will thus be seen that the ""875 Patent does not teach the use of a backstop net assembly in combination with a basketball hoop assembly, which backstop net assembly comprises a multi-socketed mounting block attachable to the basketball hoop assembly, a plurality of net extension rods removably insertable in the mounting block, and a basketball-gathering net attachable to the net extension rods for catching, collecting and gathering errant basketball shots for easy retrieval by basketball players or for preventing basketball landings in regions adjacent to the basketball hoop assembly. It will be further seen that the ""875 Patent does not teach a backstop net assembly kit for outfitting existent basketball hoop assemblies so that basketball players may selectively outfit basketball hoop assemblies for catching, collecting and/or gathering errant basketball shots for easier basketball retrieval.
Further, it is noted that the ""875 Patent does not teach a backstop net assembly, which is sized and shaped to be concentrical with the superior border and lateral borders of a typical vertically-oriented backboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,648 (""648 Patent), which issued to Sweeney et al., discloses a Basketball Throw Shot Practice Arrangement and Method. The Basketball Throw Shot Practice Arrangement and Method comprises a net supported by a longitudinally extending main support with lateral support arms engaging an upper edge of the net to position the net adjacent a basketball hoop on a backboard. The main support abuts the playing surface at its lower end and the hoop and backboard adjacent its upper end. Support members of substantially less longitudinal extent than the main support engage the lower edge of the net and rest on the playing surface to position the net to form a trough that is inclined downwardly and forwardly from the upper net edge to the lower net edge to guide a basketball from the hoop or backboard toward the lower edge of the net for retrieval.
It will thus be seen that the ""648 Patent does not teach the use of a backstop net assembly in combination with a basketball hoop assembly, which backstop net assembly comprises a multi-socketed mounting block attachable to the basketball hoop assembly, a plurality of net extension rods removably insertable in the mounting block, and a basketball-gathering net attachable to the net extension rods for catching, collecting and gathering errant basketball shots for easy retrieval by basketball players or for preventing basketball landings in regions adjacent to the basketball hoop assembly. It will be further seen that the ""648 Patent does not teach a backstop net assembly kit for outfitting existent basketball hoop assemblies so that basketball players may selectively outfit basketball hoop assemblies for catching, collecting and/or gathering errant basketball shots for easier basketball retrieval. Further, it is noted that the ""648 Patent does not teach a backstop net assembly, which is sized and shaped to be concentrical with the superior border and lateral borders of a typical vertically-oriented backboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,171,009 (""009 Patent), which issued to Filewich et al., discloses a Basketball Apparatus. The Basketball Apparatus generally comprises a support member, a backboard mounted on the support member, and a hoop mounted on the backboard. The backboard is mounted on the support member for rotation with respect thereto, wherein the backboard is locatable in selected angular positions with respect to a predetermined location that is disposed remote from the support member and the backboard mounted thereon. The Basketball Apparatus further comprises tubular sockets. Mounted on the tubular sockets and extending in a vertical direction is a plurality of shortened holder sockets. The holder sockets receive bent lowermost ends of spaced inclined support elements that support a chute that is defined by two dish-like complimentary chute members that are disposed beneath the backboard and the hoop.
It will thus be seen that the ""009 Patent does not teach the use of a backstop net assembly in combination with a basketball hoop assembly, which backstop net assembly comprises a multi-socketed mounting block attachable to the basketball hoop assembly, a plurality of net extension rods removably insertable in the mounting block, and a basketball-gathering net attachable to the net extension rods for catching, collecting and gathering errant basketball shots for easy retrieval by basketball players or for preventing basketball landings in regions adjacent to the basketball hoop assembly. It will be further seen that the ""009 Patent does not teach a backstop net assembly kit for outfitting existent basketball hoop assemblies so that basketball players may selectively outfit basketball hoop assemblies for catching, collecting and/or gathering errant basketball shots for easier basketball retrieval. Further, it is noted that the ""009 Patent does not teach a backstop net assembly, which is sized and shaped to be concentrical with the superior border and lateral borders of a typical vertically-oriented backboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,428 (""428 Patent), which issued to Joseph, discloses a Basketball Retrieval and Return Apparatus. The Basketball Retrieval and Return Apparatus comprises a bracket removably mountable to the lowest portion of a backboard of a basketball hoop assembly, an elongated support bar pivotally mounted to the bracket, and a U-shaped ring bar attached to the support bar and which extends outwardly from and perpendicular to the backboard when the ring bar is pivoted from a non-use to a use position. The Basketball Retrieval and Return Apparatus further comprises a support member fixed in an angled disposition by a brace means. The brace means includes a post brace having a first end, which is integrally attached to the support member at a portion of support member. The brace means further comprises a post bracket, which is removably securable to a post.
It will thus be seen that the ""428 Patent does not teach the use of a backstop net assembly in combination with a basketball hoop assembly, which backstop net assembly comprises a multi-socketed mounting block attachable to the basketball hoop assembly, a plurality of net extension rods removably insertable in the mounting block, and a basketball-gathering net attachable to the net extension rods for catching, collecting and gathering errant basketball shots for easy retrieval by basketball players or for preventing basketball landings in regions adjacent to the basketball hoop assembly. It will be further seen that the ""428 Patent does not teach a backstop net assembly kit for outfitting existent basketball hoop assemblies so that basketball players may selectively outfit basketball hoop assemblies for catching, collecting and/or gathering errant basketball shots for easier basketball retrieval. Further, it is noted that the ""428 Patent does not teach a backstop net assembly, which is sized and shaped to be concentrical with the superior border and lateral borders of a typical vertically-oriented backboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,873 (""873 Patent), which issued to Balducci, discloses a Backstop Screen for Basketball hoop. The Backstop screen for Basketball hoop comprises an elongated post that vertically extends from a basketball post of a basketball hoop assembly to an upper horizontal support arm. The upper support arm supports a screen or net that hangs down behind the backboard of a basketball hoop assembly. A shot basketball hits the retrieval device and causes the shot basketball t roll back onto the court instead of landing off the court. A lower support arm is attached to the bottom of the post of the basketball hoop assembly and secures the bottom of the net in tension.
It will thus be seen that the ""873 Patent does not teach the use of a backstop net assembly in combination with a basketball hoop assembly, which backstop net assembly comprises a multi-socketed mounting block attachable to the basketball hoop assembly, a plurality of net extension rods removably insertable in the mounting block, and a basketball-gathering net attachable to the net extension rods for catching, collecting and gathering errant basketball shots for easy retrieval by basketball players or for preventing basketball landings in regions adjacent to the basketball hoop assembly. It will be further seen that the ""873 Patent does not teach a backstop net assembly kit for outfitting existent basketball hoop assemblies so that basketball players may selectively outfit basketball hoop assemblies for catching, collecting and/or gathering errant basketball shots for easier basketball retrieval. Further, it is noted that the ""873 Patent does not teach a backstop net assembly, which is sized and shaped to be concentrical with the superior border and lateral borders of a typical. vertically-oriented backboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,652 (""652 Patent), which issued to Lees et al. discloses a Basketball Retrieval Device. The Basketball Retrieval Device comprises front net support arms, which are pivotally attached to an attachment plate. The front net support arms are received in tubes, which are welded to the attachment plate. The tubes define hollow channels for receiving the tubular front net support arms. The orientation of the tubes on the attachment plate is depicted in a perspective view in FIG. No. 8. These features further disclose elements that are pertinent to a discussion of obviousness, discussed below.
It will thus be seen that the ""652 Patent does not teach the use of a backstop net assembly in combination with a basketball hoop assembly, which backstop net assembly comprises a multi-socketed mounting block attachable to the basketball hoop assembly, a plurality of net extension rods removably insertable in the mounting block, and a basketball-gathering net attachable to the net extension rods for catching, collecting and gathering errant basketball shots for easy retrieval by basketball players or for preventing basketball landings in regions adjacent to the basketball hoop assembly. It will be further seen that the ""652 Patent does not teach a backstop net assembly kit for outfitting existent basketball hoop assemblies so that basketball players may selectively outfit basketball hoop assemblies for catching, collecting and/or gathering errant basketball shots for easier basketball retrieval. Further, it is noted that the ""652 Patent does not teach a backstop net assembly, which is sized and shaped to be concentrical with the superior border and lateral borders of a typical vertically-oriented backboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,313 (""313 Patent), which issued to Pearson, discloses a Basketball Return Net Assembly. The Basketball Return Net Assembly comprises a flexible foldable return net having an upper end with an upper sleeve portion extending therealong, an elongated rigid net carrying member removably insertable into the upper sleeve portion to enable the net to be suspended in a laterally-extended configuration from the net-carrying member, and at least one attachment member for securing the net-carrying member to an upper portion of the hoop support behind the hoop. The net also has a lower end portion for receiving ballast to retain the lower end of the net in a laterally extended configuration at a selected location on the ground. Further, No. (""865 Disclosure), now U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,877 which was published on Feb. 28, 2002 to applicant Pearson, discloses a Basketball Return Net Assembly with Adjustment Bracket. The Basketball Return Net Assembly with Adjustment Bracket comprises a post extending upwardly from the ground and carrying a basketball hoop adjacent an upper end thereof The return net assembly includes a flexible foldable return net and an elongated rigid net-carrying member extending along the upper end of the net to enable the net to be supported in a laterally-extending configuration. The upper end of the net and the net-carrying member can be suspended from an upper portion of the hoop support behind the hoop, and an attachment bracket is connected to opposite lower corner portions of the net and is adjustably securable to the post to enable the bracket to be adjusted relative thereto.
It will thus be seen that neither the ""313 Patent nor the ""865 Disclosure teach the use of a backstop net assembly in combination with a basketball hoop assembly, which backstop net assembly comprises a multi-socketed mounting block. attachable to the basketball hoop assembly, a plurality of net extension rods removably insertable in the mounting block, and a basketball-gathering net attachable to the net extension rods for catching, collecting and gathering errant basketball shots for easy retrieval by basketball players or for preventing basketball landings in regions adjacent to the basketball hoop assembly. It will be further seen that neither the ""313 Patent nor the ""865 Disclosure teach a backstop net assembly kit for outfitting existent basketball hoop assemblies so that basketball players may selectively outfit basketball hoop assemblies for catching, collecting and/or gathering errant basketball shots for easier basketball retrieval. Further, it is noted that neither the ""313 Patent nor the ""865 Patent teach a backstop net assembly, which is sized and shaped to be concentrical with the superior border and lateral borders of a typical vertically-oriented backboard.
Of the numerous basketball retrieval and/or collection apparatuses that have been developed, many provide a net assembly for catching or collecting errant basketball shots either for return to the basketball court or for return to basketball players or for preventing basketball landings in regions adjacent to the basketball hoop assembly. In this regard, it has been shown that basketball retrieval and/or collection apparatus of various types are known in the prior art. However, in addition to often being exorbitantly priced, the numerous basketball retrieval or collection apparatuses that have been developed are often cumbersome to practice or require a structurally specific basketball hoop assemblage with which to operate. Further, the numerous basketball retrieval or collection apparatuses that have been developed often do not fold or collapse into compact arrangements for shipment or storage. Further, the numerous basketball retrieval or collection apparatuses that have been developed are not configured to be installed onto existing basketball hoop assemblies from a kit.
The prior art thus perceives a need for a basketball-gathering backstop net assembly, installable on basketball hoop assemblies, which assembly is less cumbersome to practice and which assembly may properly be utilized in combination with a wide variety of basketball hoop assemblies. Further, the prior art perceives a need for a backstop net assembly usable in combination with a basketball hoop assembly, which backstop net assembly comprises a multi-socketed mounting block attachable to the basketball hoop assembly, a plurality of net extension rods removably insertable in or attachable to the mounting block, and a basketball-gathering net attachable to the net extension rods for catching, collecting and gathering errant basketball shots for easy retrieval by basketball players or for preventing basketball landings in regions adjacent to the basketball hoop assembly. Further, the prior art perceives a need for a basketball-gathering backstop net assembly kit, which kit may be delivered or stored in a compact state, and which, when unpacked, may be installed on existent basketball hoop assemblies for catching, collecting or gathering errant basketball shots. Further, the prior art perceives a need for a backstop net assembly kit for outfitting existent basketball hoop assemblies so that basketball players may selectively outfit basketball hoop assemblies for catching, collecting and/or gathering errant basketball shots for easier basketball retrieval. Still further, the prior art perceives a need for a backstop net assembly, which is sized and shaped to concentrically mirror or appear concentrical with the superior border and lateral borders of a typical vertically-oriented backboard. In this regard, the prior art perceives a need for a backstop net assembly, usable in combination with a basketball hoop assembly, which backstop net assembly is both more visually appealing and more efficient at catching, collecting or gathering errant basketball shots.
In this last regard, it is contemplated that the prior art perceives a need for a backstop net assembly that concentrically mirrors or appears concentrical with a typical vertically-oriented backboard. A structurally concentrical backstop net assembly is thought to be both more efficient at catching collecting or gathering errant basketball shots and less visually distracting to players taking visual aim at a vertically-oriented backboard. In this regard, it is contemplated that a structurally concentrical backstop net or screen is more efficient insofar as the outermost borders of a structurally concentrical backstop net assembly provide a border gathering region behind and beyond the borders of the typical vertically-oriented backboard, which gathering region has a structural dimension of substantially the same width measured from the outer borders of a typical vertically-oriented backboard.
Basketball players with moderate shooting skills are more likely than not to propel errant shots into the described border gathering region, which is immediately adjacent the outer borders of a typical vertically-oriented backboard, or in effect, just miss the vertically-oriented backboard. Basketball players are less likely to propel shots into other less concentrical area regions adjacent the typical vertically-oriented backboard. In this last regard, it is recognized that errant shots do, from time to time, travel to regions that are not immediately adjacent a typical vertically-oriented backboard. However, it is further contemplated that the prior art perceives a need for a selectively expandable system for increasing the structural width of the border gathering region behind and beyond the borders of the typical vertically-oriented backboard for catching, collecting or gathering extremely errant basketball shots, while maintaining a substantially concentrical structural appearance of the backstop net assembly from an anterior viewpoint.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a basketball-gathering backstop net assembly, installable on basketball hoop assemblies, which backstop net assembly, is less cumbersome to practice and which backstop net assembly may properly be utilized in combination with a wide variety of basketball hoop assemblies. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a backstop net assembly usable in combination with a basketball hoop assembly, which backstop net assembly comprises a multi-socketed mounting block attachable to the basketball hoop assembly, a plurality of net extension rods removably insertable in or attachable to the mounting block, and a basketball-gathering net attachable to the net extension rods for catching, collecting and gathering errant basketball shots for easy retrieval by basketball players or for preventing basketball landings in regions adjacent to the basketball hoop assembly. Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a basketball-gathering backstop net assembly kit, which kit may be delivered or stored in a compact state, and which, when unpacked, may be installed on existent basketball hoop assemblies for catching, collecting or gathering errant basketball shots. Still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a backstop net assembly kit for outfitting existent basketball hoop assemblies so that basketball players may selectively outfit basketball hoop assemblies for catching, collecting and/or gathering errant basketball shots for easier basketball retrieval. Still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a backstop net assembly which is sized and shaped to be concentrical with the superior border and lateral borders of a typical vertically-oriented backboard. In this regard, it is a further object of the present invention to provide a backstop net assembly which is both more visually appealing and more efficient at catching, collecting or gathering errant basketball shots.
To achieve these and other readily apparent objectives, the present invention provides a backstop net assembly and kit for use in combination with a basketball hoop assembly, which generally comprises a multi-socketed mounting block, a plurality of net extension rods, and a ball-gathering net assembly. The mounting block comprises a superior face, an inferior face, a left lateral face, a right lateral face, an anterior face, and a posterior face. The mounting block further comprises a superior mounting flange adjacent the superior and anterior faces, and an inferior mounting flange adjacent the inferior and anterior faces. The mounting block further comprises a plurality of rod-receiving sockets intermediate the superior face and the inferior face.
The net extension rods each comprise a male block attachment end, a female net attachment end, and a flexible rod intermediate the male block attachment end and the female net attachment end. The male block attachment ends are for removable insertion in the rod-receiving sockets. The ball-gathering net assembly comprises a ball-gathering net and a plurality of spaced net markers. The ball-gathering net comprises a superior net portion, an inferior net portion, and opposing lateral net portions. The spaced net markers are fixedly attached to the superior net portion and the female net attachment ends each have connector means for removably connecting the female net attachment ends to the superior net portion adjacent the spaced net markers. The connector means may be further defined by comprising in combination laterally-aligned tie strap-receiving apertures and a tie strap. The tie strap-receiving apertures have tie aperture pairing for threadably receiving the tie strap. The tie straps each have a male tie end and a female tie end. The male tie end may be threaded through the tie aperture pairing, around the appropriately marked superior net portion and through the female end for removably connecting the female net attachment ends to the superior net portion adjacent the spaced net markers. The female net attachment ends are further sized and shaped to receive male block attachment ends of additional net extension rods should a user wish to couple the net extension rods in the described manner to increase the extending length of the extension rod system.
The backstop net assembly further comprises means for securing the mounting block in vertically-oriented relation to a basketball hoop assembly. In this regard, it is contemplated that the mounting block may preferably either be welded to the upright support post of a basketball hoop assembly or be clamped to the upright support post of a basketball hoop assembly. When clamping the mounting block to the upright support post of a basketball hoop assembly, a superior hose clamp secures the superior mounting flange to the upright support post of a basketball hoop assembly and an inferior hose clamp secures the inferior mounting flange to the upright support post of a basketball hoop assembly.
The backstop net assembly further comprises means for securing the inferior net portion either to a playing surface or to the upright support post. When securing the inferior net portion to a playing surface, it is contemplated that ground stakes may be utilized in situations where the playing surface is easily piercable by a ground stake. Further, when securing the inferior net portion to a playing surface, which is not easily piercable, any suitable weighty material may be placed on laterally opposite corners of the inferior net portion to weigh down the inferior net portion. Further, the opposite corners of the inferior net portion may further comprise lengths of cord to tie the laterally opposite corners of the inferior net portion to the upright support post, thus producing a ball-gathering sack-like configuration.
The mounting block may be further summarized whereby the superior face has a vertically-oriented superior rod-receiving socket. Furthermore, the left lateral face has an angled left superior rod-receiving socket and an angled left inferior rod-receiving socket, and the right lateral face has an angled right superior rod-receiving socket and an angled right inferior rod-receiving socket. The superior, vertically-oriented rod-receiving socket has a longitudinal axis 90xc2x0 from the inferior face. The left superior angled rod-receiving socket has a longitudinal axis 45xc2x0 from the inferior face and the left inferior angled rod-receiving socket has a longitudinal axis 10xc2x0 from the inferior face. Similarly, the right superior angled rod-receiving socket has a longitudinal axis 45xc2x0 from the inferior face and the right inferior angled rod-receiving socket has a longitudinal axis 10 xc2x0 from the inferior face.
Typically, on a basketball playground, one can find at least one upright support post, a backboard mounted on the post, and a basketball rim and net structure mounted on the backboard. The present invention thus provides an improved basketball backstop screen to contain errant basketball shots launched by a basketball shooter to minimize basketball retrieval time and possible damage to surrounding valuables. The ball-gathering net is a reticulated net having a size and width, which extends vertically and laterally via the extension rods a sufficient distance to capture errant basketball shots and to assist in keeping the basketball in play. Additionally, a heavy perimeter cord peripherally bounds the reticulated portion of the net to provide added strength to the reticulated, ball-gathering net.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.